Sue-Toxin Waste Dump/Rogues Archive1
Oh Our Beloved Queen Mary Sue, How May I Aid Thee?: "Yeah. But I mainly just like name" Dionysus replied. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 17:53, August 23, 2013 (UTC) "I think one will turn evil" Said cleopatra.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 17:55, August 23, 2013 (UTC) "Nonsense" Dionysus chuckled.----- Triton suckled for milk on Cleopatra. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 18:00, August 23, 2013 (UTC) A black and unrecognizable shadow suddenly leapt over the group, scratching several cats as it passed. 05:26, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Flower padded into a box.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:47, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Ainia hissed at Jackson once more, then curled around Tohru's paws. 14:17, August 25, 2013 (UTC) "Everyone listen up"called cleopatra "I think we need a leader of us rouges.I wont be leader but one of you can You just need to vote.If you want to vote get me or someone else."Called out cleopatra.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 13:59, August 29, 2013 (UTC) "We don't need a leader. If you think we should have a leader, you might as well go to one of the Clans," Leo yelled. It's the moment of [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 21:04, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Most of the cats just laughed at Cleopatra. "Excuse me," said Helen to Cleopatra, her voice sharp. "Don't you dare just come here and start ordering us around. If you want respect, you have to earn it. Just showing up one day anouncing that you're preganent doesn't make us want to listen to you one bit. We're a group of peaceful cats, and we don't need you ruining it with your idea of turning us into one of those horrid gangs that used to terrorize us for years." 23:03, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Dark padded into a box and went to sleep.Skaarsgurd (talk) 07:28, August 30, 2013 (UTC) "Excuse me there"said a cross Zira "If you dare speak to cleopatra like that again you will end up with no life."said Zira. "NOW BE NICE"shouted zira with her claws out.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 14:42, August 30, 2013 (UTC) "You cant tell us anything, We are free and we will stay free." Dark meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:51, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Then Zira and Cleopatra walked to CaveClan to attack.(continues on CaveClan RP.) A tabby and white she cat just came by, seeing the two cats heading in the direction CaveClan is. I wonder what they're doing... she thought as she followed. (continued in CC RP) It's the moment of [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 20:45, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Dark lied down and looked at a building.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:32, August 30, 2013 (UTC) "Wow, what a bunch of dumb-asses," said Helen to Paris, careful to make sure her kits couldn't hear here. "Mom, Dad? What was that she-cat talking about?" Issac asked his parents. Paris was still laughing at Helen's comment. "Some people just don't know what they're talking about, Issac," he replied. "Now, for the most part, the cats around here have a lot of comon sense, but there are still a few cats who just want to hurt others." 22:29, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Dark got up and padded over to Paris.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:30, August 30, 2013 (UTC) "Hi," Paris said to Dark. 22:40, August 30, 2013 (UTC) "Hi, how are you?" Dark asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:43, August 30, 2013 (UTC) "Fine," he replied. "How are you?" 22:49, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Dionysus laughed at Cleopatra's announcement. ------------- Triton watched as his mother padded away. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 22:55, August 30, 2013 (UTC) "I'm fine" Dark replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:05, August 30, 2013 (UTC) "What was all that about eariler?" asked Paris to Dark, refering to Cleopatra. 23:08, August 30, 2013 (UTC) "I honestly have no idea" Dark replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 10:42, August 31, 2013 (UTC) "ahem"said Zira to paris."I warned helen that if she is mean to cleopatra I will do something about this."said zira about to killl helen."You have a choice be more nice to cleopatra or face death what is your choice?"asked zira.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 12:15, August 31, 2013 (UTC) A cat from CaveClan came walking into the rouges place.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 12:33, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Gold tackled Zira off Helen "Just get out of here" Gold growled, "We dont take orders from you or anybody" Dark hissed Shade appeard in front of them.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:38, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Suddenly there was a thunder storm and lighting hitted a bin and the place caught fire.The CaveClan cat ran back home.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 12:43, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Shade sat down in front of Gold and Dark.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:45, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Cleopatra saw the fire and was like to zira and her kits."we better run" said zira."good idea"said cleopatra.Said cleopatra climbing a lamp post with her kits while zira with her kits.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 12:56, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Bea saw Gold and Dark, ignoring the fire for a while. It's the moment of [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 13:10, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Category:Sue-Toxin Category:Archives Category:Roleplay